comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-3911
Earth-3911 is a reality where the hero of New York City, Spider-Man, is the greatest hero in the world. He fights against those that would wish to use his city for malicious plans alongside other heroes, forming the Avengers (Or Ultimates, depends on which I think sounds cooler). Characters The Young Avengers/Ultimates Spider-Man (Earth-3911).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is New York City's iconic superhero. Though he is the source of a smear campaign propaganda that views him as a vigilante, he is attempting to prove that he can be a true hero. In his personal life, he became bitten by a mutated spider and after witnessing his uncles death, he chose to become a hero. Scarlet Spider (Earth-3911).jpg|Scarlet Spider (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) is a high school quarterback whose frustrations in life lead to him becoming a bully. Feeling guilty for his actions, when he got similar powers to Spider-Man, he chose to join him. Firestar (Earth-3911).png|Firestar (Elizabeth "Liz" Allan) is a classmate of Peter's and Flash's. When mutants started appearing in the world, she quickly became phobic of them and would have a breakdown if she met one. She learns at a beach party that she is a mutant, with fire generating powers, and has chosen to accept herself and joins Peter's team of heroes. Mr. Fantastic (Earth-3911).jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) is a brilliant scientist who was exposed to Negative Zone energies that gave to him an elastic body. Human Torch (Earth-3911).jpg|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) is a friend of Reed's who was also exposed and was given pyrokinetic powers. Thing (Earth-3911).jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) is a friend of Reed Richards who was exposed to similar particles and was transformed into a being with rock skin. Invisible Woman (Earth-3911).png|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) is the sister of Johnny Storm and has gotten powers that can turn her invisible and generate force fields. Iceman (Earth-3911).jpg|Iceman (Bobby Drake) is a mutant with ice powers. Nightcrawler (Earth-3911).jpg|Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) is the son of Mystique who has been lost in the foster system. He grew up ostracized, but found comfort in religion, becoming a true hero. Rogue (Earth-3911).jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) is a southern belle who ran away from home after her powers caused a boyfriend to enter a coma. She is the adopted sister of Kurt Wagner. Shadowcat (Earth-3911).jpg|Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) is a mutant with density shifting powers. X-23 (Earth-3911).jpg|X-23 (Laura Kinney) is an experiment by the US government to create a biological child of the Wolverine. Character-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger (Ava Ayala) is a generation hero who inherited the title from her brother. Stature (Earth-3911).jpg|Stature (Cassie Lang) is the daughter of Scott Lang, who wears a female variation of the Ant-Man/Giant-Man suit to fight crime alongside her friends. Ms. Marvel (Earth-3911).jpg|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) is one of the many suddenly appearing Inhumans, beings who were experimented by the Kree thousands of years ago. She has shapeshifting powers and uses them to be a hero along those that she is a massive fan of, especially Captain Marvel. *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Powerman (Luke Cage) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *Jewel (Jessica Jones) *Nova (Sam Alexander) The Avengers/Ultimates (Possibly Avengers Academy) #Iron Man (Tony Stark) #Thor Odinson #Giant-Man (Hank Pym) #Ant-Man (Scott Lang) #Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) #Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) #She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) #Captain America (Steve Rogers) #Winter Soldier (James Buchanan Barnes) #Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) #Hawkeye (Clint Barton) #Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) #Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) #Black Panther (T'Challa) #Vision #Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) #Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) #Deadpool (Wade Wilson) #Quake (Daisy Johnson) #Daredevil (Matt Murdock) The X-Men Angel (Earth-3911).png|Angel (Warren Worthington) is a rich boy who sprouts wings on his back. After becoming a celebrity, he is attacked by anti mutant rioters who cut off his wings. Desperate, he got metallic wings to replace his lost ones. Beast (Earth-3911).jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) is a scientist with enlarged hands and feet. Desperate to fit in, he made a concoction that makes him into a beastly man. Colossus (Earth-3911).png|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) is a mutant who can shift between organic and metallic skin. Cyclops (Earth-3911).png|Cyclops (Scott Summers) is a mutant with concussive blasts coming out of his eyes who has been raised by Professor X like he was his own son. Domino (Earth-3911).jpg|Domino (Neena Thurman) is a mutant sniper. Gambit (Earth-3911).jpg|Gambit (Remy LeBeau) is a mutant with kinetic energy manipulation who grew up in New Orleans as a thief. Havok (Earth-3911).jpg|Havok (Alex Summers) is Cyclops' younger brother, who has been living in Hawaii when he joined the X-Men. Jubilee (Earth-3911).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) is a spunky teenager who has the power of producing plasma energy that she affectionately calls Fireworks. Magik (Earth-3911).jpg|Magik (Illyana Rasuptina) is the little sister of Colossus, who has in possession of the Soulsword. Mystique (Earth-3911).png|Mystique (Raven Darkholme) is the adopted sister of Professor X, who has grown up with shapeshifting powers. She has been on the run for years, but has chosen to join the team to get closer to her son. Phoenix (Earth-3911).jpg|Phoenix (Jean Grey) is a powerful mutant who is afraid of her powers. Polaris (Earth-3911).jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane) is the daughter of Magneto, who is disgusted with who he is. She has similar powers. Professor X (Earth-3911).jpg|Professor X (Charles Xavier) is the world's strongest telepath, who tried to work with Magneto on a goal towards world peace, but a fight between the two left him crippled. Psylocke (Earth-3911).jpg|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) is a mutant martial artist who fights with psychic blades. Storm (Earth-3911).jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a mutant with electrical powers who grew up travelling through Africa. White Queen (Earth-3911).jpg|White Queen (Emma Frost) is a woman who can turn her skin into diamonds. Wolverine (Earth-3911).jpg|Wolverine (James Howlett) is a mutant who has been alive for a few hundred years. Due to his bone claws, he was experimented on to have a metal skeleton and had his memories erased. Supporting Characters Gwen Stacy (Earth-3911).jpg|Gwen Stacy is the first girlfriend of Peter Parker, who supposedly died during a fight between Spider-Man, the Green Goblin, and Carnage. However, she recently returned, now with a plethora of clones. Harry Osborn (Earth-3911).png|Harry Osborn is the timid son of Norman Osborn, who quickly became one of Peter Parker's best friends. He does seek the approval of his father, but he was quick to be disgusted by the monster he became. Mary Jane Watson (Earth-3911).png|Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is a girl at Peter's school who becomes the sweet heart of his life. She's been a damsel in distress to the villains that actually know's Spider-Man's identity. George Stacy (Earth-3911).jpg|George Stacy is a New York City police captain and father of Gwen Stacy. Aunt May (Earth-3911).png|May Reilly is the aunt of Peter Parker and the wife of Ben Parker. After his death, she decided to return to work as a secretary at the Daily Bugle, and Peter helps her out by taking photos of Spider-Man using a custom made camera. Betty Brant (Earth-3911).jpg|Betty Brant is a co worker of May's at the Daily Bugle. She has been a crush of Flash's since he became friends with the Parker family. JJ Jameson (Earth-3911).jpg|John "JJ" Jameson is the boss of the Daily Bugle, who runs a smear campaign against vigilante's like Spider-Man. *Pepper Potts *Maria Hill *Jane Foster *Betty Ross *Marlo Chandler *Rick Jones Villains The Cabal Dr. Doom (Earth-3911).jpg|Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) is one of the world's deadliest villains. His mastery of science and magic aids him in this. Der Kobold (Earth-3911).jpg|Der Kobold (Norman Osborn) is an international arms dealer who sells to every side to make a quick buck. Magneto (Earth-3911).jpg|Magneto (Erik Lensherr) is a mutant with magnetic powers and wants to replace humanity with mutants. *Loki *Enchantress *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Ultron *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Absorbing Man (Brian Banner) *Leader (Samuel Stern) *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) The Dark Avengers/Dark Ultimates Dark Spider-Man (Earth-3911).jpg|Spider-Man (Max Gargan) is the Scorpion, who has had the suit removed and now wears a power inducing Spider suit. *Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) *Captain Marvel (Karla Sofen *Hawkeye (Barney Barton) *Wolverine (Akihiro) *Scarlet Witch (June Covington) *Thor (Ragnarok) The Sinister Six I Dr. Octopus (Earth-3911).jpg|Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) is a brilliant scientist who suffered an accident that left him crippled and forced to rely on mechanical limbs permanently attached to his spine. Driven insane, he's become one of the cities deadliest villains. Electro (Earth-3911).jpg|Electro (Max Dillon) is an electrical engineer who was turned into a being of pure energy by Oscorp. Now feeling superior to other people, he wishes to take over the city. Green Goblin (Earth-3911).jpg|Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) is the father of Harry Osborn, and the owner of Oscorp, a company that has been at the center of much of the grief of New York City. In an attempt to create a superior human being, he transforms himself into a monster. Lizard (Earth-3911).jpg|The Lizard (Curt Connors) is a scientist who was studying limb regeneration to regrow his lost arm. During a test, he transformed into a lizard monster and rampaged throughout New York City. Venom (Earth-3911).jpg|Venom (Eddie Brock) is a photography rival of Peter's at the Daily Bugle. While desperate to make a quick buck, he forges a photo of Spider-Man committing a crime to get on Jameson's good side. However, he was exposed by Peter. Enraged, he was bound to the Venom Symbiote, heightening his rage to become one of the Cities deadliest villains. Vulture (Earth-3911).jpg|Vulture (Adrian Toomes) is a disgruntled engineer whose loss of a job and a potential company inspired him to use mechanical wings he built to become a crime boss in New York City. The Sinister Six II Black Cat (Earth-3911).jpg|Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) is a master thief who has intentions to form her own empire in the New York City underground. Carnage (Earth-3911).jpg|Carnage is the spawn of the Venom symbiote, and has chosen to bond with the dying serial killer Cletus Cassady. Jackal (Earth-3911).jpg|Jackal (Miles Warren) is Gwen Stacy's boss when she was a secretary at Oscorp. He became obsessed with her by the time of her "Death." He went insane and became a mad scientist who has created the Misfits, clones of Spider-Man's closest friends and family. Kingpin (Earth-3911).jpg|Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) is an up and coming crime lord in New York City who wishes to destroy his competitors and shape the city in his own image. Mysterio (Earth-3911).jpg|Mysterio (Quentin Beck) is a special effects expert who has become obsolete when modern day special effects replaced him. Angry, he became a master criminal. Scorpion (Earth-3911).png|Scorpion (Max Gargan) is a private investigator who went insane when he was put into an exoskeleton that has replaced his skin. The Sinister Eight Dr. Octopus (Earth-3911).jpg|Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) is a brilliant scientist who suffered an accident that left him crippled and forced to rely on mechanical limbs permanently attached to his spine. Driven insane, he's become one of the cities deadliest villains. Electro (Earth-3911).jpg|Electro (Max Dillon) is an electrical engineer who was turned into a being of pure energy by Oscorp. Now feeling superior to other people, he wishes to take over the city. Green Goblin (Earth-3911).jpg|Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) is the father of Harry Osborn, and the owner of Oscorp, a company that has been at the center of much of the grief of New York City. In an attempt to create a superior human being, he transforms himself into a monster. Lizard (Earth-3911).jpg|The Lizard (Curt Connors) is a scientist who was studying limb regeneration to regrow his lost arm. During a test, he transformed into a lizard monster and rampaged throughout New York City. Venom (Earth-3911).jpg|Venom (Eddie Brock) is a photography rival of Peter's at the Daily Bugle. While desperate to make a quick buck, he forges a photo of Spider-Man committing a crime to get on Jameson's good side. However, he was exposed by Peter. Enraged, he was bound to the Venom Symbiote, heightening his rage to become one of the Cities deadliest villains. Vulture (Earth-3911).jpg|Vulture (Adrian Toomes) is a disgruntled engineer whose loss of a job and a potential company inspired him to use mechanical wings he built to become a crime boss in New York City. Jackal (Earth-3911).jpg|Jackal (Miles Warren) is Gwen Stacy's boss when she was a secretary at Oscorp. He became obsessed with her by the time of her "Death." He went insane and became a mad scientist who has created the Misfits, clones of Spider-Man's closest friends and family. Kingpin (Earth-3911).jpg|Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) is an up and coming crime lord in New York City who wishes to destroy his competitors and shape the city in his own image. The Misfits Kaine (Earth-3911).jpg|Kaine is the clone of Peter Parker. Born with a defect that leaves him horribly scarred, he became an insane criminal that attempts to take over Peter's life. However, his attempts have changed to replacing all of New York City with his own people: The Misfits, clones of those closest to Peter. Poison (Earth-3911).jpg|Poison is one of the numberous clones of Gwen Stacy that was chosen to be made into a human-symbiote hybrid to serve the Misfits. Hobgoblin (Earth-3911).jpg|The Hobgoblin is a clone of Harry Osborn who was exposed to the goblin formula while gestating. This leaves him looking like a true goblin and is considered very dangerous. Demogoblin (Earth-3911).jpg|The Demogoblin is a clone of MJ Watson and was exposed to a formula that turns her into a giant monster. Maker (Earth-3911).png|The Maker is a clone of Reed Richards. His experiments with creating a perfect civilization has aged him by thousands of years. Archangel (Earth-3911).jpg|Archangel is a clone of Warren Worthington, who has blue skin and wishes to be addressed as Apocalypse. Dark Beast (Earth-3911).jpg|Dark Beast is a clone of the Beast who is a mad scientist no different than the Jackal.